Miracle Ball  Prolog
by Miss Twinsball
Summary: Heechul setengah siluman kucing ingin memiliki bola kristal agar dia bisa menjadi siluman seutuhnya. Hangeng menggagalkan rencananya dan membuat Heechul tertidur selama 20 tahun, tapi muncul sosok Hankyung dari masa depan. Boys x Boys . CHAP 1 . RnR plis
1. Chapter 1

**FF HanChul - Miracle Ball ( PROLOG )**

**~oOo~**

**annyeong haseyo aku AUTHOR SPECIALIST HANCHUL kembali... **

**_#backsound Bonamana#_**

**_( Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba )_**

**hari ini aku kembali dengan membawa sejuta sensasi... **

**oke kita mulai perkenalannya, ini baru Prolog, kalo banyak yang suka yah dilanjut, kalo gak cukup hanya di prolog #ApaIni**

**-So I NEED review-**

**Cast :**

**Kim Heechul**

**Hankyung**

**OC :**

**Semua member Super Junior ( maruk )**

**Genre : YAOI/Romance/Fantasy == (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERSERAKAN, BERHAMBURAN, LALU BERTERBANGAN**

**Inspiration : ANIME INUYASHA ( bukan inspirasi tapi ADAPTASI ) kekekeke =_="**

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

"Itu Kim Heechul !" seru salah seorang penduduk desa.

Ya, saat ini di sebuah desa bernama Petal sedang dilanda kericuhan, desa mereka sedang diserang oleh sosok siluman kucing, Kim Heechul.

Seluruh warga desa melesatkan puluhan anak panah suci ke arah Heechul, tapi dengan mudah Heechul bisa menghindarinya dan terbang menuju tempat penyimpanan bola kristal suci "Miracle Ball".

Heechul berhasil masuk ke dalam tempat penyimpanan bola Kristal itu. Bola Kristal itu dilapisi berbagai kertas mantra. Dan bola itu bersinar, mengeluarkan cahaya biru.

Heechul tersenyum tipis, dia lalu mengambil paksa bola Kristal itu dan bergegas terbang ke luar.

"Akhirnya, Miracle Ball ada ditanganku, dengan memiliki ini aku bisa menjadi siluman seutuhnya, " ucap Heechul

Heechul terus terbang dan sesekali mendarat lalu melompat terbang kembali, persis seperti kucing yang sedang berlari kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Kim Heechul !" seru seseorang pria bermata teduh tapi raut wajahnya terlihat marah. Dia hendak melepaskan sebuah anak panah ke arah Heechul.

Heechul menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, bertepatan dengan Heechul menoleh seketika itu juga pria bermata teduh itu melepaskan anak panahnya dan berhasil tepat mengenai dada sebelah kiri Heechul dan menembusnya hingga tubuh Heechul tertancap dan tergantung di pohon dan membuat Miracle Ball terlepas dari genggaman tangan Heechul lalu terjatuh tepat di bawah kaki pria bermata teduh itu.

"Han…..Hangeng….." Heechul memanggil pria bermata teduh dihadapannya, pelan sambil menahan sakit di dadanya

Pria bermata teduh, yang dipanggil Hangeng hanya diam tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Me….mengapa…ka…kau….akhhh" Heechul meringis kesakitan lalu tak sadarkan diri sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hangeng lalu berjalan pelan dan perlahan, seperti tengah menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Dia lalu mengambil Miracle Ball di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Hangeng lalu jatuh duduk bersimpuh sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hangeng hyung ! kau tidak apa-apa ? kenapa kau bisa terluka ?" ucap anak laki-laki yang langsung menghampiri Hangeng dan menekan lukanya agar darahnya berhenti keluar.

"Ini semua karena kebodohanku, dan juga karena bola Kristal ini…akh…" Hangeng meringis kesakitan

"Hyung, kita harus cepat sembuhkan lukamu, ayo hyung…"

"Dengarkan aku Siwon, hancurkan bola Kristal ini dengan membakarnya bersama tubuhku, kau mengerti ?" ucap Hangeng kepada anak laki-laki itu.

"Hyung…."

"Biarkan bola Kristal ini ikut ber-reinkarnasi bersamaku kelak…"

Lalu Hangeng jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"HYUNG !" seru Siwon

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF HanChul - Miracle Ball ( Chap 1 )**

**~oOo~**

**hahahaha ternyata saya membuatnya juga, karena reaksi PROLOG nya cukup bagus, jadi ok lah, hahahahahaahah**

**ini Chap 1..semoga suka...**

**Cast :**

**Kim Heechul**

**Hankyung**

**~oOo~**

**OC :**

**Semua member Super Junior ( maruk )**

**~oOo~**

**Genre : YAOI/Romance/Fantasy == (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERSERAKAN, BERHAMBURAN, LALU BERTERBANGAN**

****~oOo~** **

**Author : -sunhichul- aka it's ME !**

**Inspiration : ANIME INUYASHA ( bukan inspirasi tapi ADAPTASI ) kekekeke =_="**

****~oOo~** **

**LET'S READ (?)**

****~oOo~****

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Hankyung POV**

"Bola Kristal suci ?" Tanyaku

"Ya" jawab kakek

"Aku tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu,"

"Bola Kristal ini akan membawa kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran tanpa berhenti," jelas kakek

Aku memperhatikan bola Kristal yang kupegang dengan seksama, "Sekilas terlihat biasa saja, bahkan seperti palsu," ucapku santai

"Ini bukan bola Kristal biasa, ini adalah bola Kristal Miracle Ball,"

"Ok baiklah, aku percaya," ucapku malas

Aku adalah Hankyung, aku lahir di China tapi karena suatu alasan aku tinggal di Korea. Keluargaku telah menjadi pengurus sebuah kuil China di Korea selama beberapa generasi, karena itulah aku pindah ke Korea. Keluargaku adalah generasi ke 13 dalam mengurus kuil ini.

Aku hanya tinggal dengan Kakek, Ibu, Adik laki-laki ku, Henry Lau dan anjing ku, Rong Rong. Aku baru berumur 17 tahun dan 1 tahun lagi aku akan lulus. Dan aku bisa kembali ke Negara asalku China.

Didepan kuil, terdapat pohon besar, kata kakekku usia pohon ini sudah hampir ribuan tahun. Pohon besar ini di kelilingi dengan kertas-kertas ber mantra oleh kakekku. Lalu tak jauh dari pohon itu terdapat sebuah sumur tua. Aku belum pernah masuk ke tempat itu, karena kata kakekku itu berbahaya, dan banyak legenda berasal dari sumur tua itu. Tentu aku menurut padanya, karena aku masih cinta dengan nyawaku.

Hidupku damai-damai saja walaupun banyak cerita misteri bermunculan, semua karena kakekku yang suka bercerita aneh-aneh, dan adikku Henry malah mempercayainya.

Aku memang tak percaya hal semacam itu, legenda itu sudah berlalu, sekarang kita hidup di jaman modern. Dan tidak ada hal semacam itu sekarang. Tapi….hari itu, semua berubah. Aku mulai mempercayai apa itu legenda dan misteri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Henry…sedang apa kau disana? Kau tak boleh bermain disana," seruku kepada Henry yang tengah berdiri di tengah pintu menuju sumur tua yang ada di kuil kami.

"Gege, tapi Rong Rong ada di dalam, " ucap Henry

Aku lalu menghampiri Henry dan masuk ke dalam bersamanya.

"Aku rasa, Rong Rong ada disana," tunjuk Henry ke arah sumur itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kebawah?"

"Tempat ini membuatku merinding,"

"Jadilah laki-laki Henry, jangan jadi penakut"

Aku lalu turun ke bawah untuk mencari Rong Rong. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara, suara wanita.

_Suara ? suara wanita dari dalam sumur ?_

"Huwaaa !" teriakku

Aku merasa ada yang mengelus lembut kakiku. Saat aku melihat ke bawah ternyata itu Rong Rong.

_Sial..buat aku kaget saja_

"Kau menakutiku Rong Rong, kemana saja kau?" ucapku pada anjingku sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya

"GEGE !"

Henry menjerit memanggilku, dan saat itu pula aku merasa seperti ada yang menarikku ke dasar sumur. Dan akhirnya aku terjun bebas ke dalam sumur.

Aku mencoba menoleh, melihat siapa dan apa yang menarikku. Aku membelalakkan mataku, seekor siluman kelabang raksasa !

Kelabang raksasa itu berwujud perempuan, dengan rambutnya yang sangat panjang dan berwarna hitam, yang membuatku takut adalah dia tanpa wajah !

"Aaaahhhhh…..aku bisa merasakan kekuatanku kembali…tubuhku..tulangku…semua hidup kembali," ucap siluman kelabang itu

Aku hanya menatapnya, aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku, karena kedua tangannya memegangi kepalaku.

"Kau memilikinya kan ?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang dan menjilat pipiku

"Akh..kau menjijikkan, pergi dariku !"

Aku berteriak dan mengarahkan tanganku ke wajahnya. Tiba-tiba cahaya biru keluar dari telapak tanganku dan membuat siluman kelabang itu menjauh dariku.

"Berikan kepadaku Miracle Ball yang ada pada dirimu…." Ucapnya sebelum siluman kelabang itu menghilang

_Miracle Ball ?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh !"

Aku menyentuh pantatku yang menjadi alas pendaratan tak mulus.

"Sakit….aduuhh pantatku…."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas.

_Apa aku ada didalam sumur ? apa aku tadi sedang bermimpi ? huft….aku harus segera keluar dari sini …._

Aku lalu memanjat ke atas agar aku bisa keluar dari sumur bau ini.

"Ahh..akhirnya sampai juga diatas," ucapku penuh kelegaan

"APA ? DIMANA INI !"seruku tiba-tiba

Tentu saja aku berteriak, aku sekarang berada di sebuah tempat yang tak kukenal, di sekelilingku hanya ada pohon-pohon. Dan pemandangannya yang membuatku aneh, ini seperti di jaman lalu, jaman terbentuknya legenda.

Aku lalu melihat tak jauh dari sumur ini, terdapat pohon keramat yang ada di depan halaman kuil.

_Pohon itu kan…_

Aku lalu berlari menghampiri pohon besar itu, saat aku tiba persis di depan pohon itu, aku dikagetkan dengan hal yang jauh lebih aneh dari pada keterasinganku ditempat ini.

Seorang pria yang berwajah cantik tengah tertidur di pohon itu, tapi dengan sebuah anak panah yang menancap di dada kirinya hingga membuat pria itu tergantung.

"Hay…apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa kau tidur disini ?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya

Pria cantik ini unik, dia punya telinga yang aneh, persis seperti telinga kucing. Lalu rambutnya yang berwarna merah sangat terlihat cerah dengan kulit dan wajahnya yang putih mulus seperti susu.

_Dia ini pria atau wanita sich ? kenapa dia cantik sekali…._

Aku menyentuh wajahnya lembut

_Halus…._

"Hey ! apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"

Aku menoleh saat ada orang yang berteriak memergoki ku seolah aku orang yang akan melakukan tindak kejahatan.

"Aku…"

Belum selesai aku bicara, orang-orang itu melepaskan anak panahnya ke arahku . Refleks aku memeluk tubuh pria yang ada di depanku sambil memejamkan mataku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, karena aku tidak merasakan apapun

_Ternyata panahnya meleset_

Tapi…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandangi satu persatu orang-orang yang ada dihadapanku. Mereka aneh, mereka berpakaian aneh, pakaian tradisional Korea.

_Ahhhh kenapa juga mereka harus mengikat tanganku sich…_

"Dia pria yang aneh," ucap salah seorang warga desa

_Kalian semua yang aneh bukan aku _=_=

"Mungkin dia siluman yang menyamar,"

_Apa ? siluman ? mana ada sich siluman setampan aku ?_

"Awas..minggir…beri jalan pada tuan Siwon…" seru seorang warga

_Huaaa yang ini lebih aneh lagi_

Pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahku berpakaian tebal seperti memakai pakaian yang berlapis-lapis, seperti penduduk Korea jaman dulu, dan dia menyandang sebuah panah dibahunya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menyiramku dengan air yang di bawanya dengan sebuah mangkok besar.

"Hya ! apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?" seruku

"Para penduduk disini mengatakan bahwa mereka menemukanmu di hutan Petals dan ini untuk pemurnian agar kau bisa menunjukkan wujud aslimu," jelas pria itu

Aku memberikannya tatapan tersinisku,

_apa-apan orang aneh itu, menunjukkan wujud asliku, memangnya aku apa ?_

Tapi tiba-tiba pria aneh itu menatap wajahku dengan serius.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh melihat wajahmu lebih dekat?" tanyanya

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dia menatapku dengan sangat serius.

"Kau…kau mirip sekali dengan hyungku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini makanlah selagi hangat,"

"Gomawo, wahh sepertinya lezat," jawabku

"Maafkan kami, dengan kejadian akhir-akhir ini, kami jadi lebih waspada terhadap orang asing, " jelas pria aneh tadi yang ternyata dia bernama Choi Siwon

"Hmmm..maaf, apa ini bukan Seoul ?" tanyaku polos

"Seoul ? apa itu tempatmu ?"

"Ah, iya, aku harap aku bisa segera pulang,"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar keributan di luar sana. Aku lalu pergi keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Siluman kelabang yang menarikku jatuh ke dalam sumur sedang memporak porandakan pemukiman desa.

"Berikan padaku Miracle Ball !" seru siluman itu

"Miracle Ball ? apa kau memilikinya ?" Tanya Siwon kepadaku

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tak tahu tentang Miracle Ball" jawabku

"Berikan padaku….berikan padaku !"

Siluman kelabang itu kembali mengamuk hingga menimbulkan angin yang sangat kencang dan besar hingga dalam sekejap rumah-rumah di desa rata tak tersisa.

"Siwon, bagaimana ini senjata kita tak mempan kepadanya," seru salah satu warga

"Apa boleh buat, kita harus menguburnya kembali ke dalam sumur" jawab Siwon

"Tunggu ! sinar apa itu ?"

Aku lalu berlari menuju sinar itu, entah kenapa aku yakin sinar itu menunjukkan jalan kembali ke sumur tempat dimana aku datang tadi.

"Berikan padaku !"

_Apa ? siluman kelabang itu mengejarku, sial !_

_Ku mohon siapapun tolong aku…_

_SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

DEGH !

Sebuah suara detak jantung terdengar keras. Dan itu berasal dari pohon besar di depan sumur tua. Pohon besar yang dimana tergantung seorang pria cantik yang seperti tertidur disana.

Sesaat setelah suara detak jantung yang keras itu, tiba-tiba jari pria cantik itu bergerak pelan. Lalu dengan perlahan pria cantik itu membuka matanya.

Dia tersenyum licik.

"Aku bisa mencium baunya, bau pria yang telah berusaha untuk membunuhku" ucap pria cantik itu

Pria cantik itu hendak menarik anak panah yang menancap di dada kirinya.

"Aakkh…" pria itu meringis kesakitan saat hendak mencabutnya. Panah itu tidak bisa dicabut, bahkan disentuh olehnya pun tak bisa, seolah ada kekuatan listrik yang akan melukainya jika ia menyentuh panah itu.

"SIAL !" seru pria cantik itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Aaaawwwwww…..sakiittttttt" keluhku saat jatuh tengkurap di depan sebuah pohon besar

"Hey Hangeng ! kenapa kau jatuh begitu ? kau mau bercanda dengan siluman kelabang itu ? tinggal habisi saja dia, dasar bodoh !" sindir seseorang

Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani menyindirku seenaknya.

_Dia ? dia kan pria cantik yang aneh itu, pria cantik yang tergantung di pohon besar keramat itu._

_Apa aku salah dengar yah ? pria cantik aneh itu bicara kepadaku ?_

"Apa kau hidup ?" tanyaku

"Heh bodoh ! bunuhlah siluman kelabang itu dengan satu kali serangan, sama seperti kau membunuhku dulu !"

Aku hanya memandanginya bicara, dia benar-benar aneh. Dia tertancap panah tapi tidak merasakan kesakitan. Dan terus menyindirku. Dia kan tidak mengenalku.

"Hya ! jangan bertampang bodoh seperti itu Hangeng !" serunya

"Hangeng ? siapa Hangeng ? heh dengarkan baik-baik yah, namaku Hankyung ! bukan Hangeng ! paham ? " bentakku

"Dia akan datang…" gumam pria cantik itu

_Apa maksudnya ?_

"Aaaaakkkkkkhhhhhh !"

Aku terlempar dari tempatku berdiri tadi, tiba-tiba saja siluman kelabang itu menyerangku dari atas.

"Akh, sakit…hari ini aku terjatuh berapa kali yah ?" ucapku polos

"Merasa putus asa Hangeng ?"

"Hya ! kau ! aku Hankyung bukan Hangeng !" seruku sambil berjalan mendekatinya

"Siapa lagi yang punya harum tubuh seperti ini kalo bukan Hangeng,"

"Harum apa hah?"

Pria cantik itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajahku, dia mengendusku, seperti kucing.

"Kau….bukan Hangeng ?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku Hankyung, HAN-KYUNG !"

"Benar juga, Hangeng jauh lebih tampan dan jauh lebih pintar darimu,"

"KAU !... AKKHHHH !"

Siluman kelabang itu kembali menarikku.

"Berikan aku Miracle Ball, berikan padaku sekarang juga !" ucap siluman kelabang itu

"LEPASKAN AKU ! SILUMAN JELEK !" seruku

Dan kejadian di sumur kembali terulang, dari telapak tanganku keluar cahaya biru dan membuat siluman itu terlempar jauh dariku.

"Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini ?" ucapku pada diriku sendiri

Saat aku sedang kebingungan dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi, tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuhku mengeluarkan sinar biru.

"Apa ini ? apa yang bersinar ?"

"Miracle Ball !" seru siluman kelabang itu dan entah datang darimana dia menggigit dada kiriku

"AAAKKKHHHH !" aku berteriak menahan sakit saat siluman itu menggigit dada kiriku, dia merobek kulitku dan kemudian melemparku.

Disaat aku terlempar aku melihat sebuah bola Kristal keluar dari dalam tubuhku, tepat dari dada kiriku yang terluka bekas gigitan siluman itu.

_Apa ini ? dari dalam tubuhku …. Ada Miracle Ball ?_

"Hey bodoh ! berikan padaku Miracle Ball !" seru pria cantik itu

"Hah ? Apa ?"

"Cepat berikan padaku !"

Belum sempat aku membalas perkataan pria cantik itu, siluman kelabang itu malah melilitkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya ke pohon besar dihadapanku, membuatku dalam posisi seperti memeluk pria cantik itu.

"Aku dengar setengah siluman juga menginginkan Miracle Ball, hah ?" ucap siluman kelabang itu

_Jadi pria cantik ini setengah siluman ?_

"Heh..jangan meremehkan ku siluman bau, aku bisa membunuhmu sekali serang kalo aku tidak tergantung disini,"

"Hya kau ! kau sangat sombong sekali, memangnya kau kuat ?" ucapku

"Hahahaha, lebih baik kalian melihat aktraksiku menghancurkan desa ini," ucap siluman kelabang itu lalu dia menelan bola Kristal berwarna biru itu.

"Sial kau !" umpat pria cantik itu

Lilitan siluman kelabang itu di tubuhku dan tubuh pria cantik itu makin mengeras, aku mulai susah bernafas.

"Hya ! apa kau bisa mencabut panah ini," ucap pria cantik itu

"Apa ? baiklah akan ku coba,"

"Hya ! jangan ! jika kau mencabut panahnya, dia akan bebas !" seru Siwon

"Heh apa kau mau jadi bahan percobaan siluman ini ? hah ? " serunya . "Dan kau, apa kau mau mati disini?" tanyanya kepadaku

Aku lalu meraih panah yang menancap di dada kiri pria cantik itu dan menariknya.

Tidak ! panahnya tidak terlepas tapi menghilang saat ku tarik.

_Ini aneh…._

Aku merasakan debaran keras pria cantik di depanku.

"Kim…Hee…chul…." Ucapku perlahan

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…." Dia tertawa

Lalu dengan sekali kibasan tangannya, lilitan ditubuh kami terlepas dan hancur. Saking kuat tenaga yang dimiliknya aku ikut terlempar dan jatuh kebawah.

"Kau nakal Heechul," ucap siluman kelabang itu

"Diam kau siluman jelek ! rasakan ini ! "

_Apa ? dia menebas siluman itu menjadi hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan sekali serangan ? dia ternyata menakutkan…._

Tiba-tiba salah satu bagian tubuh siluman itu bergerak.

"Huaaa dia masih bergerak," seruku

"Apa kau melihat ada benda yang bersinar di dalam tubuh siluman ini?" Tanya Siwon

"Loh, kenapa harus aku yang melihat ?" tanyaku

"Cepat..sebelum tubuhnya kembali menyatu," seru Siwon

Dengan terpaksa aku lalu mencari pancaran sinar di potongan tubuh siluman ini.

"Ahh itu dia, " seruku sambil menunjuk kea rah samping kiriku

Siwon lalu menghampiri potongan tubuh yang ku tunjuk tadi. Lalu mengambil Miracle Ball yang tertanam di potongan tubuh itu. Dan potongan tubuh siluman itu menjadi hangus dan hilang seperti debu yang ditiup angin.

"Ini..simpan…hanya kau yang dapat menyimpannya, wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Hangeng hyung," ucap Siwon

"Mengapa ini ada di dalam tubuhku ? lalu apa ini bola Kristal yang diperebutkan oleh siluman serta iblis di desa ini ?" tanyaku

"Tepat sekali, manusia tidak bisa memiliki bola Kristal itu, jadi lebih baik serahkan kepadaku," ucap Heechul dengan santai

"Hankyung, jangan serahkan Miracle Ball kepada Heechul," perintah Siwon

"Aku tak kenal dengan belas kasihan, terutama untuk pria yang harum tubuhnya tidak kusuka !" serunya

Heechul terlihat mulai menyerangku, aku pun berlari menghindari serangannya. Dan karena aku terburu-buru, aku tersandung tulang dari siluman tadi dan terjatuh.

"Hya, sekarang sebelum kau merasakan sakit akan cakaranku lebih baik kau berikan Miracle Ball kepadaku,"

"Ini menyusahkan, " ucap Siwon tiba-tiba

Kulihat Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kalung aneh dari tulang dan berbandul seekor kucing.

Aku tak perduli kalung apa itu, aku harus lari sejauh mungkin dari Heechul.

"Hya, jangan lari kau, kau takkan bisa lolos dariku," seru Heechul

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah hentakan angin menghantam punggungku. Aku tersungkur ke depan dan Miracle Ball di genggamanku terlepas.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat bekas cakaran sangat dalam dan besar di tanah.

_Apa tadi hentakan angin itu adalah cakaran dia ? mengerikan_

"Akhirnya, hahahahaha bola Kristal itu menjadi milikku !" ucap Heechul sambil berjalan menuju tempat bola Kristal tadi terjatuh

Tapi kulihat Heechul berhenti melangkah, dan dilehernya sudah terdapat kalung yang dikeluarkan Siwon tadi.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Heechul

"Hankyung, ucapkan kata apapun agar Heechul menurut kepadamu !" seru Siwon

"Hah ? apa ? aku tak mengerti !"

"Katakan sesuatu untuk menaklukan Heechul,"

"Menundukkan ku ? jangan bodoh ! aku tak bisa ditaklukan siapapun !" seru Heechul

Heechul kembali berjalan menghampiri bola Kristal itu. Aku bingung, kata apa yang harus kuucapkan.

_Apa ya ? kata apa yang harus ku ucapkan ?_

"JATUH !" seruku

Setelah aku mengucapkan kata itu, tiba-tiba…

DUGH !

"Aawww…." Seru Heechul

Heechul terjatuh ? dia benar-benar jatuh saat kubilang 'JATUH' ? ini mustahil

"JATUH !"

"Aduhh…" ringis Heechul

"Sialll benda apa ini !" keluh Heechul sembari melepaskan kalung yang ada di lehernya

"Kau takkan bisa melepasnya Heechul !" seru Siwon

"Diam kau ! dasar pria bodoh ! "

"Hankyung…." Sapa Siwon

"JATUH !" seruku

"Aaakkkkhhhhhhhhh…."

Heechul lalu jatuh ke sungai.

"Apa..apakah dia mati ?" tanyaku

"Tenang, dia takkan mati semudah itu, ayo kita kembali Hankyung,"

_Siwon…Heechul…mereka aneh…_

_Tapi lebih aneh lagi Heechul, aku kan cuma bilang 'JATUH' kenapa dia ikut jatuh yah_

_dan jujur aku tertarik dengan telinga kucingnya dan rambut merahnya serta kulit mulus dan putihnya. lembut seperti bulu kucing..._

_Kurasa aku akan lama disini, huft…aku ingin pulaaaaanggggg…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>fichul , Sena , AngelKM , Gray Lucifer , Aegyo Lov3 , minwoo :: gomawo yah udah review prolog nya, semoga suka dengan chap 1 nya #gomenasai kalo masih jelek #plak<strong>

**stevanie7227 :: makanya nonton anime #plak**


End file.
